A Gifty Feather
by Frox
Summary: Carlisle finds a mysterious feather one day. When he encounters the visitors from another dimension, what will happen? And what's the feather's ability? (Canon pairings)


**A/N**

 **Hello, everyone(whoever reads this)! Frox is here!**

 **Before you read this, I suggest you to read AN first.**

 **1\. English is not my first language.**

 **2\. Time setting: Tw-after Breaking Dawn / TRC-after Piffle but before Tokyo**

 **3\. 'Ronan' is Carlisle's creator(in 'Father' version by Jessica314, but little different from the original FF)**

 **4\. Did I miss something?**

* * *

 _POV: Carlisle_

I was hunting alone after work. I luckily tracked down a black bear, which was much bigger than normal. The enormous bear swished its arm, knocking me down. I stood up again, grinning.

"I'll take your life without pain─"

Before I finish, the bear shot red beam _from its eyes_. Thanks to my speed, I simply jumped, avoiding successfully.

"What was _that_?"

I no longer waited, biting its neck. To my relief, it died. And the taste was normal, too. What's wrong with that bear? Then I found a white feather, with a pink mark on it. The feather hummed in my hand. It felt... _strange_.

 _Is this the cause of the bear's oddity?_ I thought. _Magic?_ I shook my head. Nonsence. But how could we define vampire's gift, then? Is it magic, too? Or just a biological traits? Anyway, I didn't want to bring this home; I wanted to study alone. So I headed to hospital again, making an excuse ─"I forgot something in my office."─ and put the feather in my drawer.

I got home at almost noon. Bella opened the door.

"You're late...? And Alice couldn't see you, too."

She gave me a worried look. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Nothing happened. I just hunted longer than usual."

I felt like an electric shocking me when I touched her. I raised an eyebrow, asking myself what was that. From that moment, I suddenly could sence some transparent bubble covering me. And at the same time, Edward came close to me.

"Why...?! Can't I..."

He looked confused.

"What you can't do?"

"Your thoughts. It disappeared."

"Maybe it's a shield."

I said simply. But Bella shook her head.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Or maybe I've finally gone insane."

I joked.

"Carlisle."

Edward grabbed my arm. I felt that electricity again.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm hiding nothing ─ oh!"

All of my family members' conversation grew noisy at the same time. Why are they suddenly talking _so_ loudly? I frowned.

"Maybe he's gone insane, really."

Edward muttered without moving his mouth, lightly shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm perfectly normal!"

"What's that about?! I didn't say anything!"

"But you said, 'Maybe he's gone insane, really'. You didn't move your mouth, but I heard it."

"I had thought about that, but not in actual word..."

We stared at each other. I just read Edward's _thoughts_? But how? I'm not a mind-reader. And besides, I don't even have a supernatural gift at all. Is it the feather's work, like it did to the bear? I think I _copied_ other's gift. To test this theory, I walked toward Alice, touching her. Electricity again.

"What?"

She asked, turning to me.

"Nothing, just to check."

I was fascinated. Now I could see the next week's weather, every future of my family(except for Jacob and Nessie), or even who will die tomorrow in the hospital. I reached for Esme this time. She looked at me curiously, holding my hand.

No electricity. My theory was right.

 _But how can I get rid of this?_ I thought. I randomly commanded in my head. _Cancel, vision._

The vision vanished.

"What are you doing?"

Esme asked, still holding my hand. I shook my head.

 _Cancel, mind-reading._

The noise disappeared. I didn't want to cancel the last one, but Edward would be frustrated if I don't.

 _Cancel, shield._

"I can hear you again. How did you do that?"

 _Wait, I want to check more. Activate, mind-reading._

The noise returned. I canceled again. And I just laughed.

"Now I can understand you, Edward. It's very hard to live with those noisy thoughts."

"Told you."

He smirked.

* * *

"Wow, really?"

Everyone was in awe when I told everything ─ well, _nearly_ everything because I hid the thought of the feather inside the shield.

"I can't wait you to copy Jane and Alec's gift. I want to see their face when you use _their_ ability against _themselves_."

Emmett clapped, purely excited.

 _Just like Emmett._ I grinned.

 _I'm more worrying Aro finds out about this. He would want to kill you, or 'scout' you._ Edward thought, wanting me to hear him. I nodded.

 _Yes, that would be a risk. But I can't help it. I can't get rid of this myself._

"Hey, don't just _think_ at each other. Let's _talk_."

Emmett's irritated voice brought me back to Earth.

"Sorry. Hey, wait a sec. Would you mind if I check on you?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

I touched Emmett's finger. Nothing.

"Your power is not a gift, like Eleazar said. Impressive... Jasper? Can I try yours?"

He silently nodded. This time, there's an electricity, of course. Flow of emotions came to me. Most of it was confusion, despite of my explanation. Some of it were calmness, concern, excitement, or else. I canceled the gift. I will be overwhelmed if I don't.

* * *

I went to work a little earlier than usual. I wanted to check the feather. Fortunately, it was still there in my drawer. I took it out, feeling the 'magical' vibration. But I couldn't figure out more. I sighed, putting the feather back, and headed down to ER.

"Oh, you came early."

One of my colleague Steve greeted me. I smiled.

"I woke up early this morning, have nothing to do."

"Uh, that's too bad. If I were you─oi, there's someone entering."

I looked up, catching a scent of blood. The man was recognizable. I remembered the last night's vision. He was the one who will _die_.

 _No, I won't let him die._

He was seriously injured, must be a car accident. I came closer to him. He was dying, fast.

 _I can change future. I can save him._

Suddenly a greenish light emitted from my hand, covering the man's every wound. I couldn't move. I was _shocked_. The greenish light began to heal the wounds. I just stood there, observing the light moving. Steve watched in shock, too. We were all silent, until the light vanish. I felt dizzy when the wounds were all healed. And felt _very thirsty_.

"What was _that_?"

Steve exhaled, astonished.

"I don't know, it just... happened. All I thought was that I want to save him."

"This happened before? Or is it the first time?"

"The first time."

"Hmmm..."

He looked interested, but did not say another word. What is this gift? I didn't met anyone using this gift, neither vampire nor human. What's more, I didn't feel electricity since I copied Nessie's gift last night. It means I didn't copied something anymore. Maybe it's another ability of the feather, I guess.

The day went slowly as we got only few patients. Finally, it was a time to go home─

An urgent yell interrupted my thoughts. Someone's in emergency. I ran to the source of the shout.

"Carlisle, can you use that magic thingy again? To his _brain_?"

It was Steve, standing beside an old man.

"I'm not sure..."

But I wanted to try, at least. I concentrated, recalling the image of this morning. The greenish light came out again, covering the patient's head this time.

 _I want it to heal his brain_.

To my surprise, the light seemed to respond. I felt my throat burning, but didn't care. When it finished, the man opened his eyes. I was relieved to see him recovered.

"You will be the best healer in the world!"

Steve whispered, excited. I winked mischievously.

"I already am."

* * *

The week went on like that. I always activated the shield when Edward was around. I learned to expand it with Bella's help. I sometimes watched futures when I was bored, or observed other's thoughts. Going through other's mind was very interesting and entertaining. I also struggled to expand Nessie's gift, but I still could activate it only on my hands.

I hid my healing ability well. I used it when I was alone or just Steve was around. For a price, I had to hunt everyday, but I was happy. I can save more people than before!

I forgot about the feather. My copying gift was enough. I don't need another power.

When I was home with my family one Sunday, I heard something crack. The sound was coming from outside. It was raining today, so I didn't go out. Instead, I activated mind-reading. They were thinking in strange languages, and everyone's language was different. No, two were the same, but others were different. But I caught one. A man was thinking in Japanese.

 _Raining! Ugh! I'll get rid of this pork bun someday! Anyway, where are we?_

Someone mumbled at the man's question.

 _Feather again. When will I go back home?_

He thought, annoyed. I flinched at the word 'feather'. They are looking for my feather? It seemed possible, considering the feather's power. The question is, are they looking for this in a bad purpose? No, they're just humans. I'll go out and talk to them.

I went outside. They were four─if I don't count the round rabbit─and all wearing different types of clothes. From the left, a blond guy in blue eyes and wearing furry clothes, a black-haired man in red eyes─I think he's the one who was thinking in Japanese─and a brown-haired teenage boy, and a sandy-haired girl with green eyes, stood there. The rabbitlike creature was flying around them. What an odd group.

"Hello,"

I said. Surprisingly, they understood. Their thoughts were still on their own language, but they certainly understood.

"Oh, is this your yard? Sorry."

The blond man said in English. Or just sounds like English to me. I think it's 'magic', too.

"Anyways."

He continued,

"I'm Fai D Flourite, this boy is Syaoran, this girl is Sakura, and the grumpy one is Kuro-pu."

"It's Kurogane."

The Japanese man corrected. Fai ignored him and went on.

"We're looking for a magical feather. Have you seen one?"

I hesitated. Why are they looking for that?

"Why do you need it?"

To answer my question, Syaoran walked toward me and looked directly into my eyes.

"The feather is Sakura-hime's soul, and her memory. Maybe it's a nonsense to your world, but it's true. If you have one, please give it to her."

"Is the princess your girlfriend?"

Syaoran blushed at my question. He said nothing for a long time.

"I just want to keep her safe. She's the most important person to me."

 _That's what you call beloved one, kid._ I thought to myself.

"Okay, but I go to work tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow, won't you? I hid the feather in my office."

"That's okay for us."

He replied.

"Would you mind if we use one of your rooms? We have to camp if we don't."

Fai asked politely. I looked back at my family. They were all hospitable to the visitors. Esme greeted them warmly.

"Get in, guys."

* * *

The travelers' story was amazing. They were from different dimensions from Earth, traveling with Mokona(the rabbitlike creature), who was made by a genius magician, Clow Reed. Fai was also a magician, but he couldn't use magic now. I hid my disappointment. I wanted to see a real magic. Instead, he taught me all of the runes he had learned. I memorized it all, looking forward to use it. Edward was interested in runes, too, so he sat next to me and listened.

"But it's useless if you don't have any mana."

Fai said, writing down the last rune.

"Can I use it with the feather, then?"

"Yes, it's possible, but... you decided to give it back."

"Of course, of course. I'm just... wondering."

What an amazing week. Now I can use everyone's gift I've touched, and I even know magical languages! Syaoran, Sakura, and Kurogane went to sleep, looking pretty bored(especially Kurogane). But Fai remained awake.

"I don't need much sleep. I'm more worried about you."

He answered kindly when I asked him why he doesn't go to sleep. I laughed at his word.

"We don't need sleep at all. We are vampires."

Every one of my family gasped when I said that. I know, I have to keep it a secret. But they'll leave as soon as I hand them the feather. Fai didn't look surprised, after all. He just grinned.

"I wonder what Seishiro-san would say..."

"Who is Seishiro?"

"Never mind. It's just... be careful, there are vampire hunters somewhere."

"Ohh, is this another creepy story, huh?"

Emmett interrupted, his eyes glowing with interest.

"You want a scary story?"

Fai smiled mischievously, and began the story.

* * *

The next day, I led them to my office. I opened the drawer, taking out the white feather.

"Here. I'll miss that. I wanted to study it..."

I murmured, calmly watching the feather being drained into Sakura's chest. The feather simply disappeared from sight. And she collapsed.

"Thank you."

Syaoran said politely.

They spent the day in my office, waiting Sakura to be conscious again. When she woke up, Mokona spread its wings, and swallowed the whole group. They left this planet.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

My power didn't vanish. Fai had told me that the magic remains even if the source is gone. I think it's the feather's little present. A perfect present for a healer.

Speaking of the healing ability, however, it remained mystery. Whose gift is this?

The mystery was solved soon. Ronan finally visited us, his eyes turned into perfect gold.

 _I forgot to tell him what my gift is. I'm going to say today. Healing! Ha! He will be fascinated._

I and Edward looked at each other, both laughing hard.

 _THE END_

* * *

 **A/N**

So, Ronan's venom is in Carlisle's vein. Its effect is as the same as touching.

You all enjoyed this? I wish you did.

Please leave reviews.


End file.
